1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cosmetic or dermatological composition containing honey as a keratolytic agent and a method of applying same for improving the radiance of the complexion, smoothing the skin of the human face or body, or for treating wrinkles and fine lines. It also relates to a topical composition containing honey and at least one fatty alcohol. It relates also to a topical composition containing honey and at least one hydroxy acid, which composition is buffered at pH 5 and makes it possible to gently combat the ageing of the skin of the human face and/or body.
2. Discussion of the Background
There is an increasing desire by the population to look younger and less wrinkled by using cosmetic compositions containing active agents capable of combating ageing.
Unfortunately, conventional anti-ageing active ingredients, such as retinoids and acidic active agents, such as hydroxy acids, exhibit the major disadvantage of causing stinging, itching or tightness after they have been applied, which can result in great discomfort. Use of these compounds with sensitive skin is therefore often impossible.
To overcome the above disadvantages, attempts have been made to use hydroxy acids resulting from natural products, such as fruit or honey. Thus, the .alpha.-hydroxy acids extracted from honey are described as much less irritating than synthetic products (see Smith, Cosmetics & Toiletries, September 1994, vol. 109, p. 41-48). These acids are obtained by extraction from fermented honey. However, they still exhibit a degree of discomfort when applied to the skin.
The need consequently remains for a cosmetic and/or dermatological composition for combating ageing which does not exhibit the above-described disadvantages.
The inventors have found, surprisingly, that honey exhibits keratolytic properties and makes it possible to improve the radiance of the complexion of the skin and to smooth the features of the skin, thus causing the skin to appear younger and less wrinkled.
Honey has been used in cosmetic compositions intended for the treatment of ageing; see, for example, JP-A-59-55809, GB-A-120,673 and JP-A-6-38702. However, in these compositions, the honey is added as an additive to the active ingredients, which are active with respect to ageing, and its own effectiveness as keratolytic agent has never been described or realized.